


You are an Idiot

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Concussions, Dorks, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Luke comes to find Danny concussed and things happen...





	You are an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask on @dailypowerfist

Luke sighed, when he came back into the dojo. Danny was sitting on the floor, his hand at his head.

“You called me?”

“I did?”, Danny asked, putting a hand against his head, “Ugh.”

“What happened?”, Luke walked towards him slowly.

“I met this guy to give me information on Davos’ whereabouts and it turned out to be a trap- Oh!”

“What?”, Luke turned around.

“You didn’t tell me, you’d bring Jess too.”

“I didn- I’m alone.”

“Hi, Jess!”, Danny waved at a painting on the wall. It showed a woman drawn in purple colors, the resemblence to Jess was limited to the gender alone.

Luke crossed his arms, “Let me guess, you were hit in the head.”, Luke knelt down next to him.

“How do you know? Are you psychic now? Does Doctor Strange know? he should, I guess, because-”

“Danny, sh! You are rambling.”

“Oh.”

Luke sighed and walked over towards the small fridge, grabbing a bag of frozen peas.

“Here, I’m gonna put this on your head, okay?”

“Thank you.”, Danny looked up at Luke with wide eyes, “You are so pretty, Luke did I ever tell you, how pretty you are?”

“What the-”

“Like a male Disney Princess. Sooooo pretty.”, Danny started to sing, before chuckling at something.

“Damn, you are worse, than when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

Luke nodded, kneeling down to adjust the bag of peas, “Yeah, no shit, you are just completly out of it.”

“I’m tired, Lukey.”

“What was that now?”

“Lukey.”

Luke furrowed his brow, “I hate you.”

“Bring me to bed, please.”

Luke shook his head, “I don’t think, you should go to bed when you are concussed, okay?”

“Can you give me a good night kiss, then?”

“I said, you shouldn’t sleep.”

“Then a good no night kiss.”, Danny said, looking Luke into the eyes and Luke was stunned, by how blue they were.

“So like a kiss?”

“You want to kiss me?”, there was a sparkle in Danny’s eyes at that, it was beautiful.

“ _You_ wanted to kiss me.”, Luke shook his head.

“I do.”

Luke swallowed, “Okay, fine, then let’s… Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”, Danny leaned forward, kissing Luke on the lips. It was a beautiful feeling, the other man’s lips so soft.


End file.
